With the proliferation of telecommunication devices, communication providers are constantly looking for new techniques and new avenues to communicate their messages to a large number of users. Typically, when a phone call is initiated and placed between telecommunication devices, various standard telephone tones may be generated during different stages of the call, at each of the caller communication device and recipient communication device involved in the call.